


Stop, Just Stop

by gayscorpio_20



Series: Supercorp Shorts [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has better tech than Lena, Alex knows that Lena knows who Kara is, Alex wants to smack Lena into a wall for hurting her sister, Angst, Don’t mess with Kara Alex ain’t no joke, F/F, Kara is in love with Lena, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a coward, Lena is a dumb, Protective Alex Danvers, Sorry no smut or fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20
Summary: Alex comes to Lena’s office for a surprise meeting and lays it out for her.





	Stop, Just Stop

Lena is a busy woman, she’s a CEO for crying out loud, but when an Agent from the ‘FBI’ shows up at her office and threatens to arrest her assistant if not allowed an audience with Miss Luthor. You can’t really refuse because it is ‘sooo hard to find a good assistant these days’.

Alex walks into the pristine, white office clad in her director uniform Lena knows with great certainty that something is definitely up.

“Alex, to what do I owe this visit?” Lena greets as Alex walks toward her desk.

“I know Lena,” Alex tells her coming to a stop mere feet from her desk.

“Care to enlighten me, Director? There _are_ so many things to know,” Lena replies coolly.

"You killed Lex...and he told you Kara was Supergirl before she did herself...and that you were gonna expose her to the world,” Lena tried in vain to conceal her shock as Alex spoke.

"How did you-“ Lena started but Alex cut her off.

"While L-Corp may have great equipment, the DEO is and will continue to be superior in more ways than one. The DEO, let alone Supergirl’s sister, takes no part of this...situation lightly.”

"She lied to me...just like Lillian...just-like-Lex,” Lena responded.

“You’re going to say that the person that gives her heart to just about everyone she meets whether or not they deserve it is the same as the man that hates others because of what he doesn’t have are similar in anyway? I never expected that a smart woman such as yourself could be so damn ignorant.”

”I beg your pardon?”

”I have tried to figure you out for a while now Lena and I can’t seem to get a grip on you...every time I think I do you make me reevaluate everything.”

”Oh really?” Lena mocked the woman in front of her.

”Lena...I told Kara what I found when I found it. She looked at all the information, all of it...the surveillance, the recordings...She listened and watched everything twice then without a word she went home. That was about a week ago, she’s been sitting on her couch staring at a blank TV since then. Barely moving, not speaking...” Alex trailed off.

”What am I supposed to do? Go apologize to her so you can have Supergirl back? I’m not gonna do it Alex she lied and betrayed me! Why you may ask, because I’m a Luthor and why would be honest with a Luthor!?”

“Damn it, Lena! I was the one that told her not to tell you in the first place! She wanted to but I told her no! So she tried to keep me happy and she lied to you, her best friend, but as time went on it became harder and harder for her. Reason being that she never wanted to hurt you like so many other before had!”

”And you expect me to believe you why?” 

Alex stood eye to eye, toe to toe with Lena both woman’s blood boiling under their skin.

"Some may see you as just another Luthor, others as their terrifying boss, and as one of the multitude of masks you show to them. To me you’re a coward...you’ve hidden behind your name for years, using it as your mercy card. Pulling it whenever someone resists you in the slightest. That is how I see you. But Kara...Kara sees you as Lena, just Lena. No family history, no extra baggage but you’re too damn caught up with in the fact that you think everyone cares about who you’re related to over what you actually do with your resources that you’ve never seen the way she looks at you. You’ve never seen the way she smiles when she talks about you. You’ve never seen the fierceness in her eyes or heard it in her voice when she’s trying to defend you. You don’t see it.”

"And what exactly don't I see Alex."

"That Kara Zor-El loves you!” Alex yelled then took a deep breath to calm her senses. “She’s not even mad that you almost exposed her to the world. She’s sad cause she thinks she’s lost her best friend. Lena she never meant to hurt you she spent a lot of time making sure she wouldn’t...but you can’t see when someone is breaking themselves just so they can love you. She wasn’t honest with you because she knew what would happen and she thought loving you from a far was better than not being able to at all.”

”I never knew—“

”I know just go talk to her, Lena. Don’t torture her like this...she deserves better.”


End file.
